


Diligitis (Bildungsroman rewrite)

by Winderdusr



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem snape, Female Severus Snape, Genderbend, M/M, Theres lots of ships but lots of platonic relationships too, Yay love!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winderdusr/pseuds/Winderdusr
Summary: Severa's life could be broken down into sections and in each section she loved someone





	Diligitis (Bildungsroman rewrite)

Severa loves her father.

It's something that made its way into her little mind when she was just a baby. No matter how badly Tobias beat her mother, at night, all Severa saw in the morning was a mum to busy fixing her own wounds to tend to her daughter, her father on the other hand always in a good mood in the mornings. Tobias would turn on the sports channel of their television and let her sit with him while they ate off brand cornflakes in chipped bowls. It never occurred to Severa to ask why her mother never joined them.

Severa looks a lot like her pop too, her hair and eyes had the same colour as his, black, like spiders. When she says this to him he laughs.

" You don't want to be lookin' like me, sweetheart. I've looked like this all my life and the only girl I could find to marry me was your mum! "  
  
Severa laughed with him when he said that, even if she didn't fully understand the joke, she thought her mum was just fine to be married to, if she wasn't asleep too early she made yummy food for supper and sometimes she let Sev watch while she made potions down in the cellar. But she still laughed because even if she didn't understand what he meant. Severa knew her pop's were funny anyway, cause sometimes he laughs so hard that he falls over onto the floor and he just keeps on laughing!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Severa was 7 the first time she did magic, her mother had been insisting that Severa put her hair in braids and being the literal 7 year old she is, Severa threw a tantrum to out do all others. Plates and cups fell to the floor and all of her toys, though there were not very many to speak of, flew across the room in a frenzy.

The chaos seemed to stop at the drop of a pin, or the opening of the front door to be exact, Tobias stepped in and he already looked like his day was not going well. It was silent for a few before Severa's pop turned to her.

" Go upstairs, listen to your cassettes and don't come down until I call for you. Alright?" Her pop said through grit teeth. She nodded vigorously and raced upstairs not thinking twice about leaving her mother there alone.

  
Severa threw herself on her bed and scrambled for the cassettes in her nightstand

  
The silent night has turned to a night of fear  
With windows howling wind into your ear  
You listen to the spirits far behind  
These things you hear are too much for your mind  
  
The music is just loud enough to drown out her pop's yells from down stairs, he must be yelling the entire room was a mess when she'd left it . Severa hadn't ever done magic before. She was what her ma called a "late bloomer", meaning she might not be able to use her magic 'till  
she was very much older. Whenever they talked about it pop said he hoped her magic would never come in. That was one of the few times her mum yelled at pop, Mum really wanted her to go to Hogwarts, and she didn't tell her pop this, but Severa really wanted to got too. Whenever Mum talked about the school she got real happy and smiled, that's when she looked prettiest When she was smiling.

  
_The bell strikes and your spine chills like the grave_  
_The chill that turns your blood from red to grey_  
_You know that with these things you see and hear_  
_The silent night has turned to a night of fear_

_Image on your bedroom wall_  
_Shadows marching in the hall_  
_Just about to flip your mind_  
_Just about to trip your mind_  
_Just about to flip your mind_  
_Just about to trip your mind_

Another crash came from downstairs barley being heard through the music, Severa pushed the headphones hard against her skull to drown it out.

  
Pop didn't want her to hear.

 _The green and purple lights affect your sight_  
Your mother cannot comfort you tonight  
Your brain calls out for help that's never there  
The silent night has turned to a night of fear

 


End file.
